1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to the fabrication of semiconductor devices, and, more particularly, to a multiple directed self-assembly material mask patterning process for forming vertical nanowires.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern integrated circuits, such as microprocessors, storage devices and the like, a very large number of circuit elements, especially transistors, are provided and operated on a restricted chip area. In integrated circuits fabricated using metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) technology, field effect transistors (FETs) (both NMOS and PMOS transistors) are provided that are typically operated in a switching mode. That is, these transistor devices exhibit a highly conductive state (on-state) and a high impedance state (off-state). FETs may take a variety of forms and configurations. For example, among other configurations, FETs may be either so-called planar FET devices or three-dimensional (3D) devices, such as FinFET devices.
A field effect transistor (FET), irrespective of whether an NMOS transistor or a PMOS transistor is considered, and irrespective of whether it is a planar or 3D FinFET device, typically comprises doped semiconductor source/drain regions that are separated by a channel region. A gate insulation layer is positioned above the channel region and a conductive gate electrode is positioned above the gate insulation layer. The gate insulation layer and the gate electrode may sometimes be referred to as the gate structure for the device. By applying an appropriate voltage to the gate electrode, the channel region becomes conductive and current is allowed to flow from the source region to the drain region. In a planar FET device, the gate structure is formed above a substantially planar upper surface of the substrate.
To improve the operating speed of FETs, and to increase the density of FETs on an integrated circuit device, device designers have greatly reduced the physical size of FETs over the years. More specifically, the channel length of FETs has been significantly decreased, which has resulted in improving the switching speed of FETs. However, decreasing the channel length of a FET also decreases the distance between the source region and the drain region. In some cases, this decrease in the separation between the source and the drain makes it difficult to efficiently inhibit the electrical potential of the source region and the channel from being adversely affected by the electrical potential of the drain. This is sometimes referred to as a so-called short channel effect, wherein the characteristic of the FET as an active switch is degraded.
The performance and scalability of semiconductor devices, such as FETs, is thus limited by the dimensions achievable by the photolithography and patterning processes and the material of the channels. Future technology nodes may require regions of the wafer to be replaced with higher mobility channel materials and to employ vertical device topology to decouple the channel length and contact lengths from the lateral device pitch. While such vertical topologies offer scaling and cost reduction benefits, the formation of high aspect ratio vertical devices is difficult and is still limited by lithographic constraints.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods for forming vertical nanowires and resulting devices that may avoid, or at least reduce, the effects of one or more of the problems identified above.